Red River: Kira Ishtar
by xGhostReaderx
Summary: Sixteen year-old Kira Woods was always such a lucky girl-regardless of the views and opinions of everyone else in her life. But now, after being transported to the ancient lands of Mesopotamia and into the lands of the Hittite Empire! How will Kira manage to the 21st century when the Queen of the Hittites yearns for her blood while her love for the handsome Hittite prince grows?
1. Chapter 1

**Red River: Kira Ishtar  
**

Our story begins with Kira Woods-the beautiful sixteen-year old American girl and our heroine of this tale. After starting her new year at New York University, Kira is more than excited to begin her studies in Medicine. However, her luck soon runs dry after Kira begins to notice that water becomes aggressive whenever she is close by! Then-one night, hands appear and capture the American girl! Dragging her to an unknown location! Find out what happens in the first chapter of this magical tale!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New York City**

* * *

"Yahoo!" said Kira-our happy protagonist! Today couldn't have been anymore perfect. At six in the morning, Kira woke up to an email that detailed her acceptance into the NYU School of Medicine! Oh, how happy she was! Dancing around in her pajamas all morning, completely forgetting that she had school in an hour!

Then-of course, her day had to get ruined during lunch period when one of the _cutest_ boys at Hillcrest High School formally asked her out in front of her peers in the cafeteria. Getting asked out by the hottest guy in school was already a bad omen and being humiliated throughout the day for not accepting his proposal was even worse.

Kira never understood the purpose of dating. Her philosophy was: 'if you truly love someone, then marry them. Spend the rest of your life with them.' And while others deemed that notion as idiotic, Kira pushed their negativity to the side and held steadfast to her ideals. Also, Kira didn't date much for her own reasons.

And because of her strong ideals, Kira never let those comments about her mess with her psyche. People have said far worse things to her in her short life.

After school, Kira immediately rode her bike all the way home to alert her older sister Nia and her parents about the good news!

"That's wonderful, baby!" said Payton, her mother-who then leaned over to embrace her youngest child. "I'm so proud of you."

"We all are, sweetie." said Hamilton, her father. "There wasn't a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't get accepted. And to have a full scholarship backing you up is even better." He grinned. Kira rolled her eyes playfully and then rose to change out of her clothes and into something more comfortable before dinner. And that's when she decided on telling Nia of her humiliation at school today.

"What?!" exclaimed her sister. "Who laughed at you? Show me their social media accounts and I'll make sure to-"

"Nia, relax." Kira said soothingly. "I'm not upset. I just told you because I thought you'd get a kick out of it like me."

"How can you laugh about this?" Nia asked appalled. "Those assholes mocked you and called you-"

"All sorts of names that I've already heard of before." Kira finished, while taking off her sweater and warm shirt that left her in her bra and jeans. Even though it was autumn weather, that didn't stop the sticky heat that always built up inside whenever she wore a sweater.

"You shouldn't have to be used to that much verbal abuse, Kira." said Nia sadly. "It's not right."

"Don't worry, Nia. The school year is almost over and by next Fall, I'll be a college girl. Away from all that high school crap and studying to become a doctor." She winked.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Their mother called from downstairs. The two sisters immediately raced down to the dining room where a table loaded with rotisserie chicken, baked macaroni and cheese, a huge bowl of caesar salad, stir-fried vegetables and stuffed pasta shells laid out waiting to be devoured.

"Wow, Mom. This is … like a feast!" Kira said amazed.

"Oh stop, it's nothing fancy. I just thought I'd make some extra dishes tonight for you guys since we've been eating take-out for the last couple of nights. And now after receiving the good news about your college acceptance, I'm so glad I did." Her mother smiled warmly. Kira went to hug her tight.

Soon after, the family sat down and began to feast on everything at the table whilst talking about Kira's future, Nia's new job, Hamilton's upcoming retirement party and Payton's promotion at work. Luck was being bestowed upon the Woods family and each of them were excited for everything that was to come their way.

"Ahh," said a refreshed Hamilton, "This food is spectacular, baby." He said pressing a sweet kiss to his wife's cheek, followed by the collective 'oooh!' from their daughters. Payton blushed and continued to eat her chicken pieces.

"Is there anymore beer in the fridge, baby?" He asked.

"There should be. I'll go get it for you." His wife said standing up.

"No, Mom. You sit. I'll get the beer. You and Nia want anything while I'm up?" Kira asked.

"Just some water, dear." Her mother replied.

"And a can of ginger ale, please!" said Nia. Kira nodded and headed into the kitchen, grasping the pure water pitcher to pour a cup for her mother and then going into the fridge to grab that can of ginger ale and a bottle of beer. Then, she went to grab a serving tray from the cabinet and placed all three drinks on it.

"Kira! Hurry back! Aunty Rose is calling to congratulate you!" said Nia. Kira silently groaned. Aunty Rose was her father's sister and though her intentions were always sincere and good-Aunty Rose was relentless in voicing her opinion about Kira opting to become a teacher instead of a doctor. She always had this belief that black women-or even women in general, should opt for jobs where they won't get sexually harassed or ridiculed for being in mostly male dominated positions. But the world was changing and more and more women were choosing to study something other than cosmetics and teaching like law, medicine, business, and politics.

Which is why she knew that her aunt's 'congratulations' was just a ploy to dissuade her niece from going to med school.

"Kira, c'mon! I'm thirsty!" whined Nia.

"Will you relax?" She shot back. "It's not so simple to carry-" her sentence was cut off short when from the corner of her eye, Kira caught notice of the water in her mother's glass … bubbling and then … floating upwards to her face?!

She whipped her head around and her heart sank seeing that the water was still.

_Did I just … imagine that? _She thought to herself. _God, I must be tired._

With a shake of her head and one last look at the still glass of water, Kira re-entered the dining room.

* * *

That night leading into the morning of school, Kira couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen.

_Well, technically I didn't see it clearly, but I know that water moved! _Then, after a few more minutes of replaying the event in her head, Kira sighed and dropped the thought. Water doesn't move. It had to be her imagination or exhaustion.

The bell rang, finally after a long forty-five minutes of United States History and Kira was moving down the halls and up the stairs to her least favorite class-Chemistry. Yuck.

"Kira!" said a male voice from afar. When she turned to face it, her body tensed seeing the boy who asked her out-Nick Grayson running up to her and looking out of breath at the same time.

"Hey, I'm … I'm glad I … caught up with you." He panted. Kira smield uneasily as she watched him take deep breaths before fixing his composure and stood at his normal height of 5'10. Only three inches taller than she.

"So um … about yesterday," he began to fumble. Clearly, it was obvious that the boy liked her and that he was equally embarrassed about the harassment she endured from his friends and admirers yesterday. Still, he did nothing about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you." He said quietly. "I should've said something to them all, but I-"

"You don't need to apologize, Nick." She assured. "Really, I'm fine." She then smiled politely and began to walk away. The shy boy followed quickly, much to her disappointment.

"Wait! I um … I thought it over last night and thought that … maybe asking you like that in front of everyone was … kind of a bit-"

"Too much?" She finished with a nod. "Yeah, it was."

He scratched the back of his nervously. "Sorry about that. I thought that girls liked that extra romantic stuff like the ones guys do in those chick flicks."

"Not this girl." Kira said, walking into the Chemistry lab which-sadly, she had to endure with Nick.

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you quick-you know, before class starts so that I can ask you a-"

"Um … Nick. I'm sorry, but … I'm not actually looking to date anyone right now." Kira admitted sadly. He was a pretty decent guy-more than the ones she's seen in this school and in general and yet she couldn't bring herself to say yes to even one tiny date.

"Oh ..," He said sadly as well, his hopeful demeanor now diminishing before her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Nick." She said quietly and turned to take her seat at next the left side of the room where the class fish tank stood across from her. From her peripherals, she watched Nick dump his backpack on the examination table just before Mr. Martin came in with his briefcase and a hand full of marked exam papers.

"Oh Nicholas! Excellent! Can you come with me to my office down the hall? I need help carrying the atom models and posters for class today." The older man asked. Nick nodded sullenly and followed their teacher out the door. Kira sighed and placed her head in her hands.

_This is going to be one awkward class, _she thought. The sound of bubbling water interrupted her thoughts and made Kira look up and slowly turn towards the fish tank. Then-_SWOOP!_ Two arms emerged from the water and went to grab at her. One hand tried to cover her mouth while the other went for her eyes. Panic filled her heart instantly.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed in fright and thrashed against the hands that held her, unintentionally thrusting her elbow against the fish tank that fell opposite of her with a loud CRASH! and broke with water and the small fish pooling on the clean marble floors. Kira gasped wildly and held her throat just as Nick and Mr. Martin ran back inside to see the mess.

"What in God's Name happened?!" screeched Mr. Martin. Nick immediately ran to Kira's aide and grabbed her arms while trying to peer into her tightly shut eyes.

"Kira, what happened? Why'd you scream?" He asked frantically. The girl opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, seeing the shocked expressions of Mr. Martin and Nick as well as the surprised looks from her incoming classmates that were witnessing the after effects of the incident.

"There was-I saw … I," she fumbled with her words, but ultimately decided to keep quiet and allow Mr. Martin to scold her for breaking his expensive fish tank. The class watched his entire rant while she trembled in the arms of Nick, wondering what was happening.

* * *

"I'm completely losing my mind." She mumbled to herself. After school, Kira rushed home and practically locked herself up in the comfort of her room, quietly and furiously debating the events that have happened thus far. She paced around her room for three minutes straight until her legs grew tired and fell against the soft plushiness of her bed.

"The only one home right now was Nia who was still taking a shower. Their parents had gone out to dinner for a date night which made both of their daughters happy to see, but Kira's happiness for them was too busy being muddled with this water crisis. The whole school had heard of the incident today in Chemistry which sparked rumours that Kira had viciously broke Mr. Martin's fish tank out of madness.

"Great. Not only does everyone at school think I'm a weirdo. Know they all can think I'm psycho as well." She muttered bitterly. Nia knocked upon her door.

"Kira! I'm done in the shower. You can go in now!" She said. Fear crawled up her spine thinking about taking a bath. Then, something snapped inside of her. Breaking the small fear she now developed. She was _absolutely_ losing her mind!

Water can't grow arms and attack people! It's just not possible!

With renewed vigor, Kira grabbed her towel and marched into the bathroom, fearlessly turning on the hot water and drawing her bath. When it was ready, she carefully stepped in allowed herself to relax into the hot/warm temperature and ease her thoughts.

Maybe this whole college acceptance is getting to me." She said breathlessly, "I mean-if someone told me that they saw hands popping out of a fish tank, I wouldn't believe them." She sighed. "I really need to get a grip on myself-especially if I'm going to college soon. There's no way I can be screwing around, not with a scholarship on the line." Just as she was about to close her eyes, a small whirlpool of twirled in the water, catching her attention for a few seconds before it ceased altogether.

Kira stared at the water tensely and then-once again, two hands emerged and grabbed her wet body, clutching her torso and legs. Her eyes widened to see that she was now descending into the depths of the water, with her body no longer touching the bottom of the tub. How was that possible!

_It's not my imagination! I'm being sucked down!_

Her head was now submerged underwater and sinking deeper into the unknown abyss. Her arms thrashed and struggled to grab anything that she could hold onto to pull herself up until landing on the ceramic decoration that fell to the marble floor and the waterproof curtains that resisted and then ultimately came falling down as well. Nia, hearing the commotion, quickly ran to the bathroom and shouted, "Kira! What's going on?!"

Thankfully, the two arms released the girl-allowing her to emerge out of the tub, trembling and gasping for breath just as Nia opened the door. Water pooled all over the floors from her thrashing and the sight of the fallen curtain and decoration made Nia look at her sister with confusion and worry.

"What the hell were you doing? Drowning in the bathtub?" She asked incredulously. Kira couldn't answer and instead waved her off while she caught her breath.

_The hands were REAL! The water … it's trying … to capture me! But why?!_

And for the following weeks, Kira couldn't come up with a legitimate answer. So, to protect herself from water-she avoided it at all costs. Showers and bath were conducted with Nia inside the bathroom with her. She'd use the excuse of saving water and fear of drowning again, but that could only last for so long. Rainfalls meant a sick day for Kira and any activities that involved water was not an option. Even grabbing a cup of water frightened Kira while also worrying her family as well.

By the second week of her 'no water' tirade, both her family and Nick had seen enough.

"What's wrong with you, Kira?" He suddenly asked on their way out of school. Both teens lived not too far away from each other and took the same path through the park to get to their homes. Normally, they wouldn't talk-especially after the whole cafeteria thing, but now-after seeing Kira for two weeks shy away from anything that had water. From the fountains to the bottled water in the vending machines to the new fish tank in Chemistry class, it was getting too weird to just sit and watch anymore for Nick.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"You know exactly what I mean." He said firmly, causing the eyes of a few students passing by to lock onto their interaction. Without thinking it through, Kira grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him towards the park where hardly no one was present and which gave them a little privacy from the prying eyes of their peers.

"Tell me what's going on. Why are acting so weird lately everytime you see water?" He asked , shoving his hands into his pants pockets. Kira bit her lower lip and looked down.

"It's nothing." She mumbled. "I just … have a fear of water."

"Bullshit." He replied. "Since I first met you, you've always sat near that damn fish tank in Chem class. Now, ever since that incident-you sit in the back row."

"So?" She muttered.

"So? Well, what about when you were talking to Mrs. Petrova near the water fountains and I saw you looking at it like … like you were scared of it or something." He added.

"Great. So now you're stalking me?" She muttered under her breath, but Nick still heard it. His brows furrowed at her comment.

"Look, I don't know what's going on … but I'm worried about you, Kira." He said softly.

"Why? It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything so why should you care?" She snapped and then instantly regretted the words that came out. She looked away in shame. "I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to-" and then without warning, he grabbed Kira into his arms, holding her against his warm lean body breathing in the cherry blossom scent in her pink and brown hair. Kira froze in his arms.

"I like you, Kira. I like you a lot. And it worries me to see you all frightened and on edge. You always have such a positive attitude about everything and … and to see you so … so not like yourself is hard for me to watch." He then pulled away to gaze into her eyes.

"I know you don't have feelings for me the way I do for you and … that's okay, Kira. I just … I just want you to know that no matter what you're going through, everything will be okay. And that even if you don't consider me a romantic interest … maybe we could be, you know … friends. Because-I'd really like to be your friend, Kira." He admitted. There were no words that could describe the emotions running through her body and mind at that very moment.

_He wants to be … my friend?, _she thought. The last time Kira had a real friend was in elementary school. Her name was Maddison and they were the closest pair of friends who have ever lived … until Maddison and her family moved away and since then-Kira never met anyone who understood her or wanted to genuinely befriend her.

Sure, the boy had a _HUGE _crush on her and it was probably against her better judgment to let this happen, but after already breaking his heart-Kira couldn't bear to deny him a friendship.

Nick continued to wait for her answer and his patience was rewarded with a small smile and a soft, "alright, Nick." Relief poured through his veins as he let go of his beautiful crush and then guided them towards the direction of their neighborhoods.

"So now that we're friends," he began rambling about something happening in school the next week coming, but Kira was unable to respond. Why? Because out from a small puddle that she had stepped on, came a long arm winding around her entire body and muffling her protests before dragging the poor girl down into the puddle, disappearing from the world she once knew.

"So what do you say, Kira?" Nick asked, turning around to see her expression but to his shock-she vanished!

"Kira?" He said, turning back and forth frantically. "Kira, where'd you go?!" He yelled before running off to search for her with her name on his lips.

* * *

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red River: Kira Ishtar**

After being sucked down the rabbit hole to who knows where-our heroine ends up in an unknown land where no one seemingly speaks English or have any knowledge of the 21st century! And if that's not bad enough, try being chased by a group of armed soldiers, hunted down by an evil Queen who's hell-bent on getting your blood or meeting a handsome blonde haired man-who randomly kisses you against your will!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Prince Kail**

* * *

It seemed like forever, being dragged down to God knows where and for a moment-Kira was immobilized by the fear of the unknown and what would happen to her, her family, her life in New York? And where the hell was she going?!

Suddenly-her resolve kicked in and with all the strength she could muster, she kicked the arms that bound her, setting herself free and then caught notice of an opening above her head.

_Thank God!, _she thought and wiggled her body in a swimming motion-reaching with all her might towards the bright light and then-_WHOOSH_! Oxygen filled her lungs once again and caused Kira to pant and gasp wildly upon exiting whatever form of Hell or prison that was. Water surrounded her body and her vision remained blurred momentarily before she blinked her eyes and looked around to see the shocked expressions and incomprehensive words being muttered around her.

People gazed at her curiously and with frightened eyes to what was happening that mirrored the uncertainty burning in Kira's heart.

_Where … am I?_

* * *

"Dammit!" an unknown hooded woman swore, hovering above a pool of water in a dark room with only a candlelight burning. "She slipped away somehow! And we nearly had her this time!" She growled but eventually calmed herself down. "She must be nearby. Most likely she's at one of the city's six springs."

"I'll send your guardsmen to look for her. They will bring her to your Majesty in short order." said the cloaked man holding the candle.

"Do so." said the woman, who then revealed herself to be a beautiful woman with auburn hair wearing an elegant dress and a small tiara on her head. "Our purpose is urgent. I must have her blood at any cost."

* * *

**MEANWHILE … **

Kira ran from the bathhouse or fountain or whatever the hell that place was and wandered aimlessly around, passing by so many unknown faces … dressed in unknown clothing … and speaking an unknown language!

_This definitely isn't New York. So where the hell am I?, _she questioned internally and paused-both thoughts and body as she looked over a huge wall that overlooked an entire … kingdom?

"What … what is this place?" She whispered to herself, backing away slowly. "No, .. this is a bad dream. It must be!" She said with a tremble in her voice. The lush green hills that stretched for miles on end against the red brick walls that surrounded what looked to be a city within stone walls seemed like something out of documentary on ancient civilizations. Like the Maya or Inca.

Her legs finally gave out and slumped to the ground while Kira tried to process everything that was swirling in her head.

"I was just with Nick leaving school … so how the hell did I end up-" her thoughts were cut off after hearing a loud yell in that same weird language come from behind. Four men in what looked to be uniforms began to approach her and judging by the looks on their faces-they weren't going to sit down and have tea! Quickly, Kira rose to her feet and started to run the moment she saw them unsheathe their small blades. Her legs screamed in protest as they stomped against the hard ground as she ran through the streets of the city, but Kira silently commanded her legs to quit bitching and take her as far away from the men as she could manage!

_These walls are like damn maze!, _she thought-making multiple left and right turns through this confusing city.

And then after turning one more corner, she stopped upon seeing a person cloaked in white turn slightly, gazing at her breathless form before revealing himself. Kira's eyes widened. He was so handsome! Blonde locks that looked luscious and well taken cared for that slightly covered the multi-coloured head wrapping he wore against his sun-kissed skin. The white cloak hung on his arms and pooled at his feet revealing a long … dress-like attire that she guessed the men here wore.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him!

Until the sound of approaching footsteps reminded her that she was running from those supposed soldiers and couldn't turn back or move forward due to the enclosed status of this small garden.

Chills ran up her spine in fear of what would happen if they caught her and then-_SWOOSH!_ The man grabbed Kira's arm and yanked her under the shield of his cloak … with him on top! Her protests were silenced as his wet lips covered her own.

_What the hell?!, _she thought-completely bewildered.

The footsteps approaching became louder as well as the voices of those men, but Kira couldn't focus on them finding her-not with this man hovering her, caressing her cheek and pushing his tongue past her soft lips! For a moment, she almost forgot how to breathe until the gentle tap of his hand against round butt forced her to gasp.

He pulled back slightly allowing her to catch her breath and then pressed against hers again before she took the chance to speak. Kira sighed in defeat, closed her eyes and let him kiss her hastily.

"Hey! You!" said one soldier. "Did a girl run this way? Which way did she go?" He commanded. The man pulled away—finally.

"A girl?" He said, letting his tongue brush against her hot lips. Kira let out a small gasp, but no one but him heard it.

"I saw no one," he said, sitting up but still keeping Kira covered under his cloak. "But then again—when I'm with a woman, I never look at another." He smirked. Kira bit her lip and had the surprising urge to kick him in the face, but she couldn't. Why? Because he was saving her ass right now!

"P-Prince Kail! What are you doing here, your Highness?" said one of the soldiers. Then it clicked in Kira's mind! She could understand them now—but how? Could it be that … the kiss?

"A girl passed by here we think, Your Highness. She's wearing strange clothing and—"

"Must I repeat myself?" said the agitated young man. "I'm occupied, can't you see?"

"Yes, Your Highness! But if you—"

"Away with you now!" The man yelled and Kira didn't need to look up to hear the retreating footsteps of those soldiers moving away from them. She sighed heavily and then watched as the young man moved off of her and allowed her to sit up.

He eyed her carefully while she trembled under his gaze.

"Hmm … your clothes _are_ strange." He said—in a soft velvety voice. "Tell me—from what land do you hail?" He asked, taking in her entire form. Tan-bronze skin that appeared utterly flawless that contrasted somewhat—beautifully against her strange brown hair and pink highlights. Her body was slim, but rounded with the perfect amount of curves under her white jacket, loose black blouse, washed out jeans and brown boots.

And her face! By the Gods—she was beautiful!

Ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle ever so lightly under the bright sun and full rounded lips that made him want to kiss her more deeply and thoroughly.

Kira didn't respond to his question and just watched his face squint a bunch of times, trying to pinpoint her origin.

"Why is the Queen's guard chasing you, woman?" He asked.

_Queen's Guard? … He saved me! … And somehow he speaks perfect English—or maybe I can now understand his language! My God, this is ridiculous! _

"I … I'm not from here." She stuttered. The man named Prince Kail smirked. "Yes, well I can see that." His tone was sarcastic but … playful in a weird way.

Kira bit her lower lip unsurely. "Err … t-thank you. For saving my life."

"Well, if the Queen's guard is after you—then you must be important to her, I guess. Then again, maybe not." He said rather dismissively. "She does have a hatred for beautiful women. Especially those who can get in the way of—" he stopped himself with a chuckle. "Pardon my manners, we have not yet been properly introduced. I am—"

"Prince Kail … right?" She finished with a short nod from the golden haired man.

"And you are?" He then asked. Her breath caught in her throat suddenly. How could she know if she could trust him? For all she knew—he could be a henchmen for this Queen and find some way to take her to this woman who apparently wants her super bad.

With that in mind, Kira kept her mouth shut.

Kail quirked a curious eyebrow at her. "Perhaps you are still distraught over the kiss." He said, catching her attention. "I, for one, hate to start things and not finish them. Since my fair flower has not yet come, perhaps you can take her place."

Disgusted, Kira angrily ran away from the prince with the sound of his "Wait!" trolling behind.

_What a pig! None of this makes any sense! And that disgusting harlot of a prince just makes being here even worse! What a nightmare this is!_

Kira ran so fast that she didn't realize that she had entered a street alley where tents were planted selling food and goods to consumers and her presence only shook the balance.

"Ahhh! There she is! That girl who appeared from the spring!" screamed a terrified woman.

"A woman who appears from the spring?" questioned a man passing by.

"There she is! Take her!" yelled one of the Queen's guards who rallied together and was able to grab Kira and bind her hands with rope before dragging her towards the palace.

_No! Mom! Dad! Nia! Prince Kail! Please—someone help me!_

* * *

In a cold and dimly lit room, was Kira tied to a huge pillar. Her heart was beating ten times the normal rate and her mind was in disarray about all the events that have occurred in such a short span of time!

"It was a foolish mistake to let those commoners we what happened!" yelled a woman from another room close by. "We must finish this before panic begins to spread!"

_That voice … I heard it before! When I was being dragged down from the park! It's the same! I know it is! _Kira thought.

The door then opened and entering came two individuals: one was a beautiful auburn haired woman who wore a cruel smile while the other person was cloaked in black.

The woman chuckled lightly. "Welcome to Hattusa."

Kira gasped. _Hattusa? Why does that name … sound familiar? _"You … you're the one who brought me here?! Why?! What do you want from me?!"

"Hush your mouth, girl—and do not move!" The woman warned, inspecting the girl carefully. "What I need from you … is your blood." Her cold slender fingers trailed across Kira's neck causing her to shiver.

"I shall slit your throat and let your life's blood spill out." She said darkly. Panic rose in Kira's chest.

"Forgive me," she said bowing slightly with an evil glint in her eye. "Allow me to explain—you see, His Majesty is very old, which means sooner or later—one of his children will succeed the throne and _I_ will make sure that his successor will be _my_ son!" She declared. "Unfortunately for my precious boy, he is the youngest born—sixth in line to be exact. Therefore, for him to become Crown Prince—the other princes must _die._" She smiled wickedly.

"And that is where you come in. For you see, I need a blood sacrifice to place a special curse on the princes in order for this plan to work. So I asked my God to provide me with a sacrifice—no matter where it came from. And you showed up." She grinned. Kira swallowed thickly.

"Lady, it's the 21st century! You can't sacrifice me to some pagan God!" Kira protested while the Queen chuckled.

"21st century. Is that the name of your country?" She asked and then shrugged dismissively. "Well you might as well forget about your home now. This is the Hittite Empire. And I am Queen Nakia—second wife to the King of Water—Suppiluliuma."

"The King of Water?" Kira whispered to herself.

"My Queen!" said an incoming soldier. "His Majesty is on his way here right now!"

"His Majesty? Why?" She questioned him harshly.

"Perhaps word of the disturbance has reached His Majesty's ears, my Queen." The soldier responded shakily.

"Hmm …," Queen Nakia mumbled. "His Majesty must never learn of my plan." A small smirk fell upon her face as she came around Kira and quickly tied a cloth over her mouth, muffling her speech.

"The important thing now is that we spill this girl's blood and I have the perfect idea." said the Queen, just as the door opened once again and entered was a tall elderly man who still had his stature and muscle on him, but it was obvious time had taken its effect.

He stood in front of Queen Nakia who bowed in respect.

"My Queen, I was told of a girl who appeared from a spring." He said, staring at the tied up girl. "Why is she in your palace?"

_The King! Maybe he can help me! Oh God, please help me!, _Kira thought helplessly.

"Your Majesty," Queen Nakia responded politely. "Do you not remember? Am I not the priestess of the Great Temple as well as your Queen? The springs are gifts of the Storm God Teshub and the temple has charge of them." She explained. "Where should she be if not here?"

"Hmm …," The King thought. "What do you intend to do with her?"

"Your Majesty, if a girl comes from the Storm God's spring … it behooves the empire to return her to him."

_Return? I can get out of here?!_

"You mean to offer her to Teshub as a sacrifice?" King Suppiluliuma asked.

"If that is your will." Queen Nakia responded.

"If you deem it best, I have no objection." said the King—much to Kira's dismay.

"Then we should take her to the Great Temple, Your Majesty." said the treacherous Queen who shot an evil smirk towards Kira. "Issue an edict informing your subjects that there will be a ceremony tomorrow."

And just like that, Kira's world sank around her. Her? A sacrifice to some pagan God? How could this be? And to her horror, King Suppiluliuma kept his word and relayed the message to all of the citizens of Hattusa to attend the sacrificial ceremony. And for her last remaining hours, Kira cried in silence within the dungeon. Begging for her parents, her sister or someone to save her from this horrible fate!

A female servant entered early in the morning to strip Kira out of her clothes and into a loose white dress garment that she would wear for her execution.

_God, this can't be happening! This is a sick joke!, she_ thought all the way to the Great Temple, hands bound behind her back with that same nasty cloth tied around her mouth and tears staining the fabric.

A soldier dragged her to the spot of where her blood would spill before the audience.

More tears fell from her eyes.

"Attention subjects!" an announcer proclaimed. " His Majesty—King Suppiluliuma I had been seated! Crown Prince Sari Arnuwanda has been seated. Second prince—" The roaring cheers from the crowds disrupted Kira's hearing of the royal family until it came to one particular person.

"The third Prince: Kail Mursili is seated!" At that point, Kira was in total shock!

_That man! He's … he's the third Prince! He's the Queen's relative! And yet … he saved me. _

Her eyes were glued to Prince Kail's presence as he greeted his father and brothers before taking his seat in the royal court. When everyone quieted down—someone jingled a metal staff, grabbing everyone's attention to the front where Queen Nakia stood cloaked and fully prepared under her hood as she began the ritual.

"God of Gods! Great Storm God!" She began. "We ask thy blessing of rain and fertility on Earth … and offer up to thee … a pure virgin!"

Two men grabbed Kira by the shoulders and bent her head down, exposing her neck to all as an onslaught of tears flowed from her eyes. _Mom. Dad… _

"Please, O God! Accept this offering and answer our humble prayer!" said Queen Nakia with that same evil smirk.

Another man came behind Kira and revealed a sharp axe, waiting to slice through flesh and bone to spill Kira's blood all over the ground.

_Mom. Dad. Nia… I love you all … _

The executioner held up his axe and prepared to swing down.

_KLANK!_

The axe was then suddenly knocked out of the executioner's hand by … a wine goblet? Kira opened her eyes wonderful what the hold up was and became overwhelmed with relief seeing that the axe was no longer in hand.

"Who _dares_ to incur the Storm God's wrath?!" barked Queen Nakia. A man stood up from the royal court. Kira's eyes widened.

_Prince Kail!_

"I dare." said the third prince. "Or rather—you dare by staging this unholy ceremony!" He stressed while stepping down from the court and onto the field where Kira lay bound and tearful.

"Prince Kail! _You _threw the cup?" She asked with astonishment that soon turned into anger. "And what do you mean by 'unholy ceremony'? Prince or not—your accusation is unforgivable!"

The young man bent down to Kira's level and lowered the cloth from her lips. He smiled to himself. "Just a moment, stepmother. I stopped the ritual because I did not wish you to anger the Storm God. Now … let me see," his big warm hands grasped Kira's face lightly, while he pretended to inspect the girl searching for some faux evidence.

"Yes, this is the girl," He said openly. Then, he rose to his feet and glanced up at the King. "Father, an offering to the Storm God must be a virgin, correct?"

"Of course," the King replied. Prince Kail then sighed and placed his head in his hand. "Then it would be a sin to keep quiet if I knew that the sacrifice was impure." He said before looking down at Kira again. "I'm afraid I have no choice. I have a confession to make!"

Long arms lifted Kira up from the ground as easily as if she was as light as a feather and held her against his broad chest.

"I apologize, stepmother … but I laid hands on her. Without knowing that she was to be offered to the God—I took her virginity." Prince Kail declared. Heat rose up Kira's neck and inflamed her tanned cheeks. Immediately, her natural response was to call out his bullshit lie! But then the logic set in—if she denied his lie, she'd go back to being sacrificed to that Storm God! And if she knew anything about situations like these—sometimes you need to lie to survive.

"That can't be true!" Queen Nakia yelled. _I only just summoned the girl yesterday!_

"How can you be so sure, stepmother?" asked Prince Kail, who then turned to Kira smiling devilishly. "You haven't forgotten our encounter under the tree yesterday, have you?" He asked, brushing his lips ever so lightly against hers.

Although Kira wanted to smack him for this disgusting lie, she knew she had to play along if she wanted to keep her head.

"Girl, does he speak the truth?" King Suppiluliuma asked. And though reluctant, Kira feigned a dreamy smile and nestled her head under Prince Kail's chin with a small nod, confirming the story's truth. Queen Nakia looked on in complete shock!

Prince Kail smiled approvingly. "My apologies, stepmother. Allow me to take this sullied baggage off your hands." He said happily. Kira quirked an eyebrow. Sullied baggage?

"Prince Kail!" She yelled with obvious fluster. "I will _not_ allow this!"

"Have no fear, stepmother! I will send 100 virginal cows and chaste goats to the Great Temple in atonement. A suitable reparation, is it not, Father?" The young man asked kindly while walking towards the exit with Kira held loosely in his arms.

"It is." The King said with obvious disappointment l, but what could he do? His son was known for his infamous seductions—all he could do was reprimand him later for his actions.

"Your Majesty!" Queen Nakia protested. King Suppiluliuma sighed before stopping his third eldest son. "Kail, the frivolities of youth are sweet. But why don't you choose an official wife?"

The playboy prince smiled brightly. "Nothing would suit me better, Father. But with beautiful princesses being as common as stars, how can I choose just one?" The Prince then Bowes and have a quick farewell to the Queen, King and his siblings and once they were far enough away—Kira sighed deeply.

* * *

**IN A SECRET ROOM**

"Prince Kail's seductions are infamously known, but he did not deflower that girl," said Urhi—Queen Nakia's loyal servant and advisor.

She glared at the ground. "It matters not! Virgin or harlot—it makes no difference! Her blood must spill at any cost!" She growled out. "Send the black water to Prince Kail's palace!"

"Yes, My Queen." Urhi replied, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red River: Kira Ishtar**

Evading death was the easy part-now our heroine's real journey will begin with the handsome Prince Kail Mursili of the Hittite Empire while Kira struggles to discover how to return to New York! But while her stay in Hattusa begins-Kira soon learns that her knowledge of Ancient History and Geography might come in handy during this confusing time.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Princess Kira**

* * *

"Kikkuri! The festivities are over, we're going home." said Prince Kail, still holding Kira tucked in his arms.

"Yes, My Prince." said the young servant boy before realizing the woman. "Hey! Where'd you get the girl?" Prince Kail stepped down to his chariot and handed over Kira to Kikkuri whilst explaining the situation.

"Queen Nakia was using her in another one of her schemes. So I snatched her away." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh." was Kikkuri's response as he seated her on the front edge of the chariot while Prince Kail stood at the reins and in between her legs. Kira was much to frazzled by the fact that she had evaded death to even notice that particular detail.

"Wait! You-You're not friends with the Queen?" She asked timidly.

The handsome prince did his best to not laugh heartily. "Friends? There is no funeral my stepmother would relish more than mine." He said with a wry smile.

"Then please-please help me get home! I was taken here against my will!" Kira cried as the chariot pulled away and down the dirt hill path.

"Where is your home?" asked Prince Kail.

"New York City!" She said hurriedly-it would spark some kind of understanding, but to her disappointment, neither man knew what 'New York' was.

"Is this New York a special name for your tribe?" asked Prince Kail.

"Tribe?"

"She's definitely not from the Kashuga tribe." said Kikkuri. "Maybe's she's Mitanni. Look at how bronze her skin is."

_Mitanni … I've heard of that before! But where?_, she thought as Prince Kial and Kikkuri continue to voice numerous possibilities of her 'tribe'.

"She could be from Egypt too." The Prince suddenly said.

"Egypt! I know Egypt! Is that where I am?" She asked.

"No. It's not very near. By chariot, it's a fortnight's journey. Is New York located in the Egyptian lands?" He asked.

"My Prince, maybe her New York is a refugee village in Egypt! The land has had constant turmoil since that boy came to the throne." Kikkuri added. Prince Kail nodded. "Yes. Poor Tutankhamun. Such bad luck."

A nerve was hit inside of Kira's brain. "King Tutankhamun?" She whispered out.

"Oh, you know of him? I've never met him personally before." said Prince Kail. "They say he's a child, younger than I," But his words fell upon deaf ears-for Kira was too astonished to even register anything but the realization that was sinking in.

_If King Tutankhamun is the ruler of Egypt currently, then I'm no longer in the 21st century! I'm in the 14th! That's why Hattusa and the Hittite Empire sounded so familiar to me! From Mrs. Logan's history class! Dear God-I'm in the ancient Middle East!_

The shock of it all made Kira mentally shut down and think long and hard on how she would ever return to her century. The sound of the horses trotting against the dirt path brought sound back to her ears quick enough for her to realize that Prince Kail was talking to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, gazing down at the silent girl. When she didn't respond, he frowned and tried to get a better look at her. 'What's your name?"

"I … I'm Kira." She said shakily.

"Alright then, Kira-you say you were brought here by the Queen? To what end?" He asked a little firmly.

"She … she said, she wanted her son to succeed your father to the throne. So she's going to kill me and … and use my blood as an offering to put a curse and kill all the princes standing in her way." To this knowledge, Kikkuri and Prince Kail gasped. Queen Nakia was known for her vicious schemes towards the third prince and his family and people at times-but this was by far the most cruel and evil one she has thought of thus far.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the ancient lands of the Middle East when the trio arrived at the palace of Prince Kail Mursili. After undoing the ropes around her wrists, Prince Kail swiftly left Kira alone in his room to cry her heart out at her bad fortune.

The long white cloak that covered her body began to make her sweat, but thankfully-there was a basin of water that allowed her to quickly wash certain areas and attempt to re-wrap herself in this confusing garment.

"How in the world am I going to get back home?" She asked herself. "It's not like I can randomly cross space and time to get there. The Queen did say something about returning to that Storm God of hers, but then again-she might've meant without my head." Kira sighed in defeat and curled up on the soft cushion feel of the bed.

The door then suddenly creaked open and Kira was shocked to see a child, possibly no older than twelve with curly black hair and wearing nothing but some type of under-garment wrapped around his legs enter.

"I brought your supper." said the boy carrying a tray of bowls that had a somewhat savoury scent to them. Kira smiled lightly.

"Thank you." She nodded and eyed the boy curiously who blushed under her soft gaze. "What's your name?"

"Tito." He grinned. "Prince Kail told me to look after you, Princess Kira."

_Princess?_

"You don't know how excited I am, Princess Kira! The prince has never brought a princess here before! Do you like flowers? I picked these for you! Oh! Here's your food! I hope you like—" the boy rambled on and on, handing a small rose to Kira who took it graciously and giggled at his energetic personality.

"Thank you, Tito. You're much too kind." She smiled. Some time passed and Tito stayed with the 'princess' just as Prince Kail instructed, asking her numerous questions about her family and upbringing. Though she wasn't sure just how much Prince Kail had said about her, she didn't see anything wrong with discussing a few details of her life in the 21st century.

And after finishing the delicious meal provided, Tito quickly went to make the bed while Kira sat on the floor watching.

"Tito, can I ask you something?" She said softly.

"Of course, Princess Kira. Anything at all."

She bit her lower lip, unsure of whether she should be asking something like this, but pushed her worries aside. She had to know if there was truth in Queen Nakia's words.

"Is it possible to kill someone with a curse? And do you have to sacrifice a person for it?"

Tito's head whipped around bewildered. "Princess Kira! That's a crime!"

"So it _is_ possible?" Kira pressed.

Tito sighed. "Well, they say some powerful magicians can do such deeds. But usually a snake is used to put a curse on someone. Also a crime." He said as a warning. "To sacrifice a human—means that they must wish to place a curse on someone of high status."

Kira kept quiet and thought about Prince Kail and his poor brothers if Queen Nakia's plan had gone through at the Great Temple today.

"Princess Kira—does this have anything to do with you?" Tito asked suspiciously. At first she wanted to explain her tragic story—but after bearing witness to all the crazy events today, Kira didn't have the heart to tell it again. So she lied.

"No … um—so if a magician brings someone from a place very far away using magic, how can that person get home again?" She asked.

"The person who brought them must send them back. That kind of magic can only be undone by the person who conjured it." Tito explained. Kira remained silent.

"Well, I better get going, Princess Kira. Prince Kail will be home soon." said the boy, opening the door. "If you need anything, just call for me, yeah?"

Kira nodded. "Goodnight, Tito."

"Goodnight, Princess Kira." He replied and closed the room door.

* * *

"Whoa! Why are there six pots of water here? I brought home only five today." Tito asked another servant boy.

"A water seller came by boasting about how sweet this water tastes, so I bought one from him. I thought it would be nice for Prince Kail and Princess Kira." The boy said. Tito grinned.

"Very well. I'll serve it to Princess Kira tomorrow. Night, Rukon." said Tito, waving as he walked into his small room next to the kitchen pantry.

Back in the dark room of Queen Nakia's palace, she watched in a large basin of water as the boy slept soundly. The evil Queen smirked.

"He is only but a mere child, but he will do." She whispered and then began to wave her hand around, whispering a small unknown chant that levitated the black water from the ceramic jug and into Tito's room. The boy muttered something and flipped over to one side, exposing his ear to the black water that then swooped inside and awakened the innocent child to Queen Nakia's scheme.

* * *

Prince Kail had not yet returned from whatever business he was handling and after talking with Tito about making a blood sacrifice, Kira couldn't sleep. The room was also a little too warm for her liking due to all the wool sheets and covers, so Kira thought it would be harmless to just get a few minutes of fresh air-hoping that it would usher sleep through her body.

_The magic can only be undone by the person who conjured it, _Tito's words replayed in her head like a broken record. Kira clutched the loose cloth that covered her body tightly and sighed about having to face that horrible woman of a Queen again just to get home.

"But how? How will I face her? Maybe Prince Kail will come up with something." She said to herself, not noticing that a small noose was being lowered easily behind her. When she turned, the poisoned boy yanked on the rope that choked Kira instantly.

"Ack!" She gasped and pulled on the rope tightening around her neck. Then, from up above someone jumped down and landed directly in front of Kira, revealing themselves to be none other than Tito! Kira gasped in shock, but then noticed that his eyes were shown to be in fierce slits-like a cat's eyes!

He muttered something under his breath and stuck his small dagger out against her throat. The boy then lunged without hesitation and missed her throat thanks to her quick reflexes-but the blade still grazed against the soft skin of her shoulder causing a cut to appear.

Kira winced in pain-but remained focus on getting free of her possessed friend. The child swung again and missed with Kira holding onto her rope and leaping out of his grasp, but another cut to her shoulder and arm was given.

_This is madness! I can't evade him all tied up like this!_

"Help!" Kira cried. "Someone please help!" But no one was around! How could that be?

* * *

Queen Nakia watched and laughed throughout the entire debacle.

"Prince Kail keeps only his most trusted aides and servants with him. Thanks to that, there is no one around to save the poor child." She chuckled darkly before turning to Urhi. "Is everything ready for the ritual?"

"Yes. We lack only the girl's blood and your words, Your Majesty." The hooded man replied.

"Excellent." She said, turning her attention back to the basin. "Soon the rival princes will be memories and my son will be the Emperor's sole heir." She grinned evilly into the water. "Child, you are a lowborn slave, but tonight you will decide the fate of the Empire." She said with a cackle. "Bring me the girl's blood at once!"

* * *

"Tito, stop! What's wrong with you?!" Kira cried, receiving a deeper cut that came deathly close to her jugular. She shrieked in fear.

"Stop it, Tito! It's me!" She cried, but her shouts fell upon deaf ears as the boy once again went to lunge at her. With quick timing, Kira swooped down and grabbed the boy's waist, throwing him wildly over her shoulders and in doing so, Tito's blade connected with the rope and cut her free with a _SNAP!_

Then, she ran as fast as her legs could take her, but somehow this boy-who seemed almost inhuman at this point, was catching up to her! Up ahead was a huge gate that gave Kira some type of relief that maybe someone could save her from Tito's deranged state, but before she could make it there, the boy pounced onto her back-slamming Kira onto the hard brick ground with a loud _THUD!_

Tito then smashed his foot against one hand and held her down with his knee stabbing the center of her back as he raised his dagger above head and a deranged smile on his sweet face.

"Tito, no!" She screamed with tears burning in her eyes as the boy yanked her hair back. Kira let out a blood curdling scream that shook her body before she heard a _THWAP!_ Behind her wielding a bow and arrow was Prince Kail who's arrow grazed Tito's wrist causing the boy to drop the blade just in time for Prince Kail to reach them.

"Tito! What are you doing?!" yelled Prince Kail and as he got closer, he saw the vicious and possessed look in Tito's eyes that confirmed his suspicion. Queen Nakia! He then yanked the deranged boy off of Kira and with one swift move, punched Tito in the gut as hard as he could! The black water then rose up into Tito's mouth and poured out onto the cold ground in huge spurts!

* * *

"_Damn you_, Kail!" The Queen shouted angrily. "He's foiled me again!"

"Fear not, Your Majesty!" said Urhi. "The black water will disappear without a trace! No one will know what has occurred tonight!" He reassured.

_Except Kail! And that foreign bitch he's protecting!, _Queen Nakia thought angrily.

* * *

"Prince Kail! Look! It's the Queen's black water!" said an incoming Kikkuri who was hushed by the third prince as he bent down to take Kira into his arms.

"I can't stay here!" She cried against him. "It's too much! I can't …," her words faltered suddenly and exhaustion befell the young girl as she slumped into Prince Kail's strong arms.

"Kira!" He panicked. Kikkuri then ushered the prince and his princess away to their quarters and dragged the boy away as well in the dark of a horrific night. Later the next day-sometime around early noon, Kira woke to see the sun shining through the swaying trees while her hazy vision began to clear up.

"Awake at last?" She heard Prince Kail's voice above her. "How do you feel, Kira?"

"I … feel …," Her eyes scanned around the room trying to get her bearings while also trying to find out why she felt a draft circulating around her whole body and it was then, she looked down and shrieked seeing her body completely exposed to Prince Kail and his amused eyes.

Hastily, she grabbed the sheets and covered herself!

"Where are my clothes?" She demanded. The prince smirked at her dramatic response. Most girls would give anything to let someone like him see them naked before him-but this one. This girl was different … and very shy.

"The Queen was controlling Tito," He aid, changing the topic. "The old girl is up to her foul tricks again." He shook his head and then smiled warmly at Kira who blushed under his intense and very sensual gaze.

"Are you still feeling ill? Your wounds are but mere scratches. The salve I administered will heal them nicely so that no scars will taint your perfect skin." His voice was so smooth and silky and if Kira had some sort of romantic feelings for him-she'd probably faint just by listening to him.

"You treated me … all by yourself?" She asked incredulously and then looked away bashfully. "You didn't have to leave me naked like that!" The Prince smirked at her turned back.

"Does it hurt?" He suddenly asked.

"No, … not really. And that's all thanks to you, Prince Kail. I appreciate you taking care of me." Kira replied softly, gingerly touching her bandaged shoulders and arms. It was then that Prince felt the need to take this opportunity while it was there. Plus, he couldn't resist touching her velvet skin again.

His large hands grasped the edge of the sheet near her breasts and pulled Kira around to face him as he swiftly pressed his lips against hers again, reveling in her sweet taste. Kira gasped and then felt him hands open the sheets-revealing her small, but supple breasts that he crushed against his chest.

Her hands grasped his strong arms and tried to push him back, but to no avail. Instead, he used this as leverage to lay her down on the bed while he kissed down the valley of her breasts and flicked his tongue against her erect nipples.

Kira cried out in response to his rashness!

_Why is he behaving like this! What is he doing?!_

"W-What … what are you doing? Please! Stop!" She begged and he kissed her way down her tanned stomach, loving the way it felt in his hands.

"You must know what it means for a prince to take a woman into his house?" He murmured against her hot skin. "I'm not ready for an official wife-but I don't mind a few concubines."

_Concubines? He means to … oh God, no please!_

"Stop it, Prince Kail! Please!" She begged. "I don't want this!"

"Why not?" He sighed, dragging his nose over the curve of her left breast. "Most princesses would give themselves to any prince who noticed them without a second thought. And here you are, in my bed, resisting me."

"Maybe it's because I have fucking standards!" She shouted angrily with hot tears burning in her eyes once again.

"Such a vicious tongue! I'll have to tame that temper of yours." He grinned and began to leave open-mouthed kisses all over her body. His hands slid up her arms and interlocked their hands while keeping Kira from thrashing about. Despite the circumstance, Kira knew in her heart that Prince Kail was a great man. A good one, too. I mean-why else would he risk himself to save her not once but twice from death's clutches? Still, he was a man. Prince or not-he wasn't immune to the temptations of beautiful women.

And now here she lay-naked underneath this man who looked like a drunkard after tasting an aphrodisiac, sloppily kissing her with so much burning lust that she couldn't return. Then, the tears fell from her eyes mercilessly and Prince Kail stopped his actions hearing the sniffles coming from her.

"Why do you cry, Kira? Is this not pleasurable for you?" He asked truly confused.

"I'm not in love with you, Prince Kail." She whimpered. "And this is not an act of pleasure for me-this is vicious." She cried, hiccupping in her words. "You say you're not ready for a wife, but yet you'd rather rape me to satiate your desires until then. You're not a noble prince! You're a beast!" She said, weeping before his eyes. And just like that-he pulled away, readjusted his loose garments and sat upright while pushing himself away from Kira, who wiped her tears and clutched her covers even tighter around herself, surprised at the Prince's sudden stop.

_BONG! BONG! BONG!_

"What's that sound?" Kira asked, trying to peer out of the window.

"It's the bell … for the execution," said Prince Kail with a locked jaw. "Tito's execution."

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying the story this far!**

**Please be sure to leave a review on what you liked or what you hope to see in the near future for Kira and Kail!**

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red River: Kira Ishtar**

* * *

A bad omen has struck our protagonists! The slave boy Tito is to be executed by hanging! But our brave and kind-hearted heroine refuses to let Queen Nakia's treachery destroy the lives of others! But Kira must be careful-or her kind deeds might just lead her down a path filled with death and sorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Heart of Gold**

* * *

"Tito's execution?! What do you mean?! He's innocent!" Kira cried in protest.

"The moment I took you into my palace, you became a member of my household. A princess under the law. Anyone who tries to harm one of the royal family must die. It's the law." Prince Kail explained.

"But the Queen was manipulating Tito!" She pleaded, grabbing hold of Prince Kail's arms. "He wasn't in his right mind!"

He gazed upon Kira with sad eyes. "There is no evidence to prove that. I don't want him to die either Kira," He sighed. "But the law is the law." Then out of nowhere, Kira delivered a hard smack to the back of his head. The prince yelped in response and scowled her way.

"You dumbass!" She yelled, jumping off the bed and hurrying to search for some sort of clothes she could wear. "Instead of getting out there to help stop this execution, you'd rather shack it up with me! Well, playtime is over! Now where is the execution being held? And help me find some clothes!" She ordered. She was a fiery spirit. No doubt about that. Very different from the girls he was used to seeing. Maybe that's why he has taken a liking to her?

After giving her a pair of boy's clothing-there were no girls who lived here except for Kira so it was all they had, the two ran outside to the streets where people were gathering around watching the preparations begin.

"Dear Gods, he's just a child!" a woman whispered.

"What was his crime?" another asked.

"I believe he tried to murder the new princess in Prince Kail Mursili's household." said another woman.

"Then the boy is a fool." a burly man said gruffly watching as the soldiers pulled Tito to a wooden man-made contraption that held the noose that would end his short life. Tito's eyes were closed, not out of fear but shame. He barely remembered the events of the night before and whatever he did remember horrified him. How could he want to kill Princess Kira? Such a kind soul like hers; it was impossible!

Nonetheless, Tito was ready to face his execution knowing that he deserved it for such a heinous crime. The noose was tied to the strappings on a full grown horse and the soldiers moved in unison, placing Tito's head through the hold and when he was ready, they gave the signal.

"Pull!" said the commanding soldier.

"Stop the execution!" A feminine voice said approaching the field. The crowd looked in wonder to see the victim— Princess Kira, rushing over to Tito's side with Prince Kail and his servants trailing behind.

"P-Princess Kira!" said the soldiers who bowed upon her entrance. The crowds followed in pursuit.

"This is an injustice! I want Tito freed!" She demanded. The shamed slave boy's head shot up in surprise seeing this brave girl fight for him.

"Kira," said Prince Kail, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to pull her back, but Kira was adamant in making sure that Tito would not die for the Queen's actions. She pulled herself away from him.

"Please! Tito is innocent! It was only a scratch! And he was so tired and overworked! He was delirious when everything happened! You must see that he wasn't in his right mind!" She pleaded.

"Your pardon, princess … but under our law, a commoner who raises a hand against a royal must die. It is absolete." said the leading soldier. "This is not one commoner to another. He tried to kill you—a royal member of Prince Kail's house."

"I am not a royal!" She said, shaking her head vehemently. "I am a commoner, just like Tito! So what's the crime if a commoner injures another commoner?"

"The penalty is hard labour or a fine." said another soldier.

"Alright then, so as punishment for giving me a small scratch, I will punish Tito by making him work extra hard for me for the rest of his days. Now free him!" She demanded.

The soldiers were shocked beyond comprehension. "B-But princess … that is counter to our law. We cannot let this boy live after committing a terrible crime against you prin—"

"I am not a princess!" Kira shouted. "I'm Kira! A commoner girl from—" she paused, realizing she had to control her emotions lest she reveal something that could possible sink her into deeper trouble. "From a poor country! I have no rank, no royal status—nothing! Which means that no law has been countered because Tito injured a _commoner_! But if you all are so dead-set in calling me a royal—then obey your princess and let Tito go!"

At this point, Prince Kail had heard and seen enough of Kira making a fool of herself and his household name. The young prince grabbed at his princess and held her back from saying anything more.

"Kira! You're abusing your royal prerogative!" He hissed. Kira shot him a harsh glare.

"Abusing my royal prerogative?! I am trying to save a boy from being unjustly executed while you and everyone else here would rather see his blood spill for a crime he didn't commit! _This_ is how I choose to use my royal power, Prince Kail! By saving the life of those who cannot fight for themselves!" She shouted, loud enough for everybody to witness and hear. All eyes, including Prince Kail's and Tito's were centered on this fiery girl. Awe filled admiration filled the hearts of all those who watched on.

And even Prince Kail couldn't help but admire her bravery—to stand up to him and everyone who told her otherwise. Yes. She was an interesting woman.

"Alright, Kira." said Prince Kail with a soft smile. "We'll take Tito home." Relief and happiness flooded through Kira who quickly embraced the young prince in a tight hug—eternally grateful for how things played out.

"What?! You too, Prince Kail?!" said the commanding officer. The young prince only chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Kira's petite yet curvaceous form.

"As you see … my princess insists. How can I possibly refuse her?" He replied smoothly and kissed her unusual pink and brown hair coloured hair. The realization then sunk in that she was still holding onto Prince Kail and Kira tried to back away, but he held her in place.

"Kikkuri, bring Tito along." Prince Kail ordered. Kikkuri immediately went to the noose and cut the boy free from its grasp. Tito then fell to his knees and cried profusely.

"I … I … ," he stuttered. Finding the right words to say to Kira was almost impossible for the young boy. How and why would this princess—this kindred soul fight for him like she did? For a slave? He didn't have the answer to that question. All Tito knew was that he was indebted to her.

Kira rushed over to Tito's side and enveloped the boy into a tight embrace.

"It's alright now, Tito. You're safe." She soothed.

"P-Princess Kira … it would serve me right if Prince Kail killed me right here!" He wailed.

Kira hushed his cries. "Don't talk like that, Tito. You did no wrong and I don't believe you should die for nothing."

"I swear to you, Princess! I will do whatever you ask of me! Anything at all, no matter how exhausting or challenging-I will do it for you! You have but to only ask!" Kira didn't respond to his proclamations. She was just relieved that Tito would live to see another day.

* * *

**PRINCE KAIL'S PALACE**

* * *

Tito immediately went to work in the kitchens and help all the servants throughout the palace the minute they arrived home. Kira was a little taken aback by his drive to serve now that he was spared from death by her and Prince Kail-but she didn't think he would take it so seriously.

Prince Kail and Kira went back to their rooms which allowed Kira some time to herself. Since she came to Hattusa, the girl hadn't really expressed all of her feelings about being away from home. And knowing that Queen Nakia was the only one who could send her back made the whole situation worse. Peering out her small window, Kira fell to her bed and cried hysterically.

"I know it's only been a few days … but … I just know they're so worried about me!" She cried into her pillow. Seconds later, her door creaked open and in came the handsome prince who looked down upon her tear-streaked face and sat beside his sobbing princess. A hand reached up to brush her hair back behind her ear gingerly. She watched his face and saw only sadness in his eyes.

"You miss your home. Your family, yes?" He asked softly.

She sniffled. "Terribly. And the worst part is-I know Queen Nakia will never send me back as long as I have blood running through my veins!" She wept. "Why does it have to be her? Why can't someone else send me back?"

Prince Kail raised an eyebrow. "Nakia isn't the only one who can send you back, Kira. Any magician of equal ability can undo her damage."

Hope was restored in Kira's heart as she practically jumped into Prince Kail's arms, wanting to hear more. The amused man smirked at her reaction.

"Are you sure?! Please tell me you aren't joking!" She begged, grabbing onto his clothes.

"Calm down, you hyperactive rabbit." He chuckled, prying her hands off of his shirt. "And yes, I am sure. A priest or priestess whose power is of the highest order can reverse the spell that brought you here."

"Where can I find one?" She asked frantically. Prince Kail shot her a devilish smirk.

"Hmm … I'm afraid I've forgotten." He teased.

"Don't screw around with me like that! Please, I need to know!" She practically hollered. Now, the prince was laughing wholeheartedly much to Kira's annoyance.

"Alright alright—I'll tell you!" He snickered before composing himself in a regal fashion. Kira waited patiently.

"Kira: I can also send you home. I am a priest of the Temples as well." He began. "But whether the Queen does it or myself—for you to return; things must be just as they were when you came here. For example: all seven of Hattusa's springs must be full. During this season, the springs become full whenever the morning star shines in the east. We need to wait for that moment … but there is something else." He pauses.

"Something else?" Kira questions.

"We need to have the clothes you were wearing when you arrived here as well. Do you know where they are?"

The girl frowned. "They're in the Great Temple. Before they took me out for the ritual; some women came in, took my clothes and changed me into that white dress."

Prince Kail made a small expression and looked to his trusty servant. "Kikkuri; send someone to find out what's become of her clothes immediately."

"Yes sir!"

"I can go with—" she was hushed by the strong shake of Prince Kail's head.

"Stay in your room." He said firmly. Kira inwardly winced—even though he didn't raise his voice.

"But why?" She asked.

"Besides having magic powers; the authority of the Queen's is second to the Emperor's. If she finds you on your own; you will never be able to return once she's got her hands on you."

Kira frowned. Prince Kail sympathized with her sadness.

"Just stay inside and keep quiet, alright?" Kira nodded glumly as he exited.

"Am I truly safe here in this palace then?" She sighed out loud.

"Of course!" Tito suddenly appeared. "There's no need to worry. The Queen can't touch us here otherwise it would cause a reason for concern. And Prince Kail would never let anything happen to you. He'll protect you." The boy smiled.

Kira smiles lightly to herself. Aside from the incident this morning—Prince Kail has been there every single time she was in trouble. And though she wasn't impressed with his playboy, sex-crazed behavior—she was grateful to him.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY: (PRINCE KAIL'S PALACE)**

* * *

"Prince Kail? Are you here?" asked Kira; aimlessly wandering through the halls. She stops shortly when she comes into the open space of a rooftop balcony that overlooks the prince's well-maintained garden.

The handsome blonde was seated comfortably on the ledge and smiled her way. "There you are, Kira. I was just going to send for you."

He reaches over and grasps a bowl of greenish fruit with a light golden glisten. "Here. Eat these."

Kira takes the bowl with wary on her face and eats them slowly. A sweet taste bursts in her mouth and awakens her sleeping nerves.

"These are delicious!" She says happily. Prince Kail smiles.

"I knew you'd like them. They're honeyed jujubes. A rare treat in Hattusa." His smile widens as he watched the girl each heartily. Kira notices and blushes.

"Sorry, I must look like a pig to you." She mumbles embarrassed. The young prince shakes his head.

"Not at all. I find it rather relaxing to see a woman so comfortable before me. Eat as much as you like. You needn't worry what I think." She blushed.

"But … if I eat too much—I'll get super fat." She joked.

"That's partially the reason why I want you to eat them." He reveals openly. Kira stares at him with confusion.

"You already have a curvaceous body, don't get me wrong—but these will make sure you have the proper weight for child-bearing." At those words, Kira gasped and stood abruptly.

"Child-bearing?!"

"Yes … and the fruit will also help in making sure your breasts grow. They are a decent size right now, but a little more plumpness wouldn't hurt, right?"

"I'm sixteen for God's Sake!" She shrieked. "How big do you want them to be?!"

Both Prince Kail and Tito became puzzled and shocked.

"She's sixteen? I thought she was younger like thirteen." Prince Kail whispered. "I guess the people in her country marry their daughters at old age."

"Old age?!" She repeated with a furious tone. "You're such a beast! Thank God I won't be here for you to fatten me up or get me pregnant anyways so you can kiss your little plan goodbye!" She hissed and then stomped away.

* * *

**LATER IN THE EVENING**

* * *

"What? The Queen took Kira's clothes with her?" said Prince Kail.

"That's what the priests said." His servant replied.

"Should we go get them now?" Kira asked. The prince shook his head.

"No, Magic is stronger during the nighttime. We must act with forethought … Nakia wants us to fall right into her trap. She wants us or better yet—you, to naively wander by yourself so she can trap you. We have to be smart about this."

"I understand." Kira said sadly. Prince Kail, noticing her glum mood, placed a finger under her chin.

"Be patient, Kira. We will get your clothes back and send you home in no time. All you need to do is trust me." He said softly. "Can you do that?"

"I'll … I'll try, Prince Kail."

* * *

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

* * *

"But you have so many empty rooms in this palace? Why do we have to sleep together?" Kira whined as Prince Kail looked on with a bored expression.

"I am Hattusa's greatest lady's man. I **do** have a reputation to protect, you know." He huffs. "No one must know that you remain unravished."

Kira's brow furrowed. "Why do I feel like there's more to this than you're letting on?"

The Prince resisted the urge to smirk. She was an intuitive girl; but for her own protection—he kept his plan secret and merely shrugged as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position. Kira, knowing it would be pointless to argue or to even attempt to escape, relented and turned on her side—facing away from the handsome prince, who was slightly saddened to have her back to him.

Regardless; he pulled her slim body to him and inhaled the fresh, minty smell in her colorful hair. All while listening to the whistling winds that called to him.

* * *

**IN A SECRET ROOM**

* * *

"Dammit! I can't see her!" Nakia cursed. "Prince Kail must've locked her up! Damn him!" She grumbled, examining Kira's strange attire.

"She cannot return home without her clothes. She must desperately want them but Kail is probably preventing her! There has to be a way to lure her out!"

Suddenly, the water in the large pan rumbles slightly with an image arising. Kira was sneaking away.

Nakia immediately grinned. "What's this? The little fool is leaving her sanctuary? Hmm … you are desperate aren't you?" She beams evilly.

"Urhi—please welcome the princess properly, will you?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

* * *

**BACK AT PRINCE KAIL'S PALACE**

* * *

It was a brief noise that awoke Kira from her peaceful sleep. The prince was still enraptured into the night's spell, carefully wrapped around and protecting the young woman. A small, soft noise appeared again beyond the door. The prince didn't stir, but Kira did.

'Is someone there?' She thought carefully. Skillfully, she loosened the prince's grip on her form and slipped out for his hold towards the door with careful steps.

Barefoot, she tiptoed down the hall whilst scanning the area and almost yelped when she came across someone else. She covered her mouth as her eyes widened to see Tito, with a sword in his hand and a surprised expression on his face as well.

"Tito!" She half-whispered, half-yelled. "What're you doing out here?"

"Nothing, Princess Kira!" The boy replied with a small panic in his voice. Kora raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Then why are you carrying a sword?"

"I … I was …," the boy was at loss for words and eventually sighed, confessing the truth.

"The truth is: I was … on my way … to the Queen Dowager's palace."

"The Queen's Palace? But why?"

"I … wanted to help you, Princess Kira. I know that Prince Kail won't allow you to leave with the Queen still scheming for you… and I know you're trying to be patient even though it's killing you not to go home yet. So I thought … if I could retrieve your clothes for you—then it would bring you one step closer to being with your family again."

"Tito …," Kira gasped, truly shocked by his bravery and sincerity to her.

"Please don't send me away back to the kitchen, Princess Kira! I want to do this for you! I'll be quick and swift! The Queen will never know I'm coming! Just go back to your room and—"

"I can't let you go, Tito." Kira interrupted. "Not without me, anyways."

"No, Princess! It's too dangerous for you!"

"This whole escapade is dangerous for you too, Tito! If the Queen catches you; who knows what punishment she will deliver? I have to come with you! We can escape quickly if we work as a team." She reassured. The slave boy was not totally convinced. Still, her own bravery and will to not let Tito go on his own was truly admirable. How could he possibly say no to such a sweet soul like hers?

"Okay, Princess." He nodded. "Just follow my lead." The two then ventured off together quickly towards the other side of Hattusa where the Dowager Queen's residence is.

"You know, I was really surprised to see you talk back to Prince Kail the way you did!" He announces. "My older sisters say that they would be too thrilled to speak if they ever met the prince!"

"You have sisters, Tito?"

"Yep! Three of them!" He grinned and then smiled lovingly at a necklace he wore. Kira smiled as well. "I have a sister too. Her name's Nia."

"You must miss her so much, Princess." The boy said sadly. "I know I did after my first few days in Hattusa. But that's why we're doing this Princess Kira; to reunite you with your family. And I swear to do whatever it takes to get you home." He said firmly before looking ahead. "Look! That's the Queen's Palace!"

Kira pauses with wide eyes. "That huge building on the hill is all hers?"

"Yep, perks of being a Queen."

* * *

**PRINCE KAIL'S PALACE**

* * *

"**THAT FOOLISH GIRL**!" barked the young prince with a stressed face. "I was trying to protect her from the Queen and her schemes! Hell, why else would I sleep in the same room as her?"

"On the contrary, my Prince: you seem very happy when you're with Princess Kira. Relieved, even."

"What?" The Prince gasped. "Do I really—nevermind that! She must be going to Nakia's palace! We have to stop her!"

"Sir!" A soldier rushed in. "Tito is missing as well!"

"What?!"

* * *

**OUTSIDE NAKIA'S PALACE**

* * *

Quietly, Tito pushes open the entrance door and peeks inside with Kira over his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's unlocked … and empty too!" He says with a happy smile. Kira wasn't so enthusiastic. Why would the Queen leave her door unlocked?

"Tito; we should turn back. This doesn't seem safe. And it's a little weird that a door to the most important person in the city would be unlocked."

"You're right, but we can't pull back now! We're so close to getting your clothes! We just need to stay together and protect each other."

Warily, the two stepped inside and scanned the area carefully.

"Where's the temple? I can't see it." Kira said and then suddenly freezes when she noticed a pond of water nearby. Tito looked at her with concern.

"What is it, Princess?"

"The water … be careful of the water, Tito. The Queen can control water; that's how I got here in the first place. Let's try to steer clear of it." She explained as they quickly passed.

However, Nakia was watching their every move and suddenly commanded the water to rise from the pond and shoot out in a dagger like fashion that quickly and painfully pierced a hole through Kira's hand that left a gaping wound.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed in agony as she clutched her bleeding hand, falling to her knees. Tito rushed to her aide but paused when he saw spurt of water rise again and form into daggers headed towards her.

"Princess, watch out!" He shouts. The young woman reacted just in time and rolled over before the deadly water could pierce her flesh again. She was breathless and in stinging pain, laying over a closed off sewer that tumbled beneath her. Her eyes widened again.

"Shit!" She cursed and leaped out of the wya into Tito just in time as the water gushed upwards fiercely. The boy was scared beyond belief.

"Princess Kira! It's too dangerous here! We should go and let Prince Kail handle this!" He exclaimed as he helped her to her feet.

Kira hissed at the burning of her wound. "You're right. We should go while we can!" She said hurriedly. As Tito turned to lead the way out—a blunt force knocked him far away onto the stone floor as Kira watched in horror.

"Tito!" She cries and then yelped as she felt herself being grasped by her hair, hoisted up into the air by a very large and crazed man.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" She yelled and wriggled under his death grip as he carried her away while Tito lay on th ground completely disoriented.

After writhing for minutes under the large man's grasp; Kira was thrown onto a hard brick surface with a thud to her sensitive back.

"Oww!" She yelped and then froze unde the crazed man's stare. However, her attention soon became focused on what was hanging behind him.

'My clothes!' She thought frantically.

A sudden tear to her garments heightened the steady pace of her heart and the limp that boiled in her throat.

"Mmm … bronze skin—I've never seen or felt such luscious skin before." The man hissed like a hungry snake and ripped her top more.

"Get off me!" She shrieked.

"**STOP**!" A strong female voice said. Kira and her attacker turned to see two hooded figures approach them. "She is not for you!"

'That voice!' "Queen Nakia! I know it's you under that hood!" Kira growled.

The elder woman chuckled. "Good evening to as well, my dear. I apologize for not being a gracious enough host, but as you can tell I am a very busy woman and have things to attend to; like having your head on a spike!" She chucked darkly.

"May I have the body afterward, my Queen?" The weird man said, salivating at the mouth.

"Why? What would you want with it? She wears no jewels nor gold."

"I want her skin." He says slobbering with a crazed look. "I have collected the most precious of skins; from ivory colored to as black as a Nubian Princess's. Her headscarf is patched with the skins of Mitanni and Arzawian soldiers who died at my blade. But her skin is flawless—unmarked, smooth. Egyptian and Mitanni women do not compare to her texture. And I want it." He slurped.

At his explanation; Kira shivered uncontrollably. He wants … to skin her?! What kind of sick bastard—

"After I've drained her blood; I'll have no use for her body. At that point—you may do whatever you wish." Nakia dismissed.

The crazed man gave a throaty chuckle and ripped her top completely, exposing her breasts. Kira gasped in fear and shrieked in disgust as his excessively wet tongue grazed over her nipples.

"I can't wait to wear your skin as my neck scarf." He slurped. Nakia raised her hands and her staff to begin the ritual.

"God of Storms!" She began. "Accept this girl's blood as my offering!"

The deranged man then lifted Kira's body; her wrist and ankles bound under his huge, meaty hand while the other held the blade that would end her life.

"No! Please!" Shebegged in vain. Nakia just smiled viciously from under her hood while Urhi watched in silence.

"**CUT OFF HER HEAD**!" She bellowed. The deranged man then raised his blade and Kira shut her eyes closed with tears spilling from the sides.

"**KAIL**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**SWISH! CHUNK!**

A grunt erupted above her and caused Kira to open her eyes to the shocking sight of Tito, stabbing his blade into the bulky man's bicep with a determined face. The boy then with a surge of adrenaline shoved her attacker's head into the bowl of scared water.

"Nooo!" Nakia howled as Kira dropped to the floor and clutched at her bare chest with shaky hands.

"Princess Kira! Run! Quickly!" Tito yelled. Instantly, her head shot up and searched for the very item she craved now more than anything. Her forced her wobbly limbs to run to the l others she longed to have back in her hands and grasped hold of them while Tito fought the large man bravely.

Nakia growled at her foiled plans. "BRING THE GIRL!"

"Princess! Follow me!" Tito said with the girl running behind out of the secret room swiftly.

"Catch her at any cost!" The Queen growled. The crazed man nodded and then went off to pursue them.

"We did it, Tito! We got my clothes!" Kira praised.

"I'm so happy for you, Princess Kira! I told you we could!" The boy said happily, but his ecstatic face was short-lived. "But … I cannot lie. I will miss you … very much, Princess Kira. There's no one even remotely like you in this land."

"Tito, don't say that. You'll make me cry … and as it turns out we're currently running for our lives." She chuckles weakly.

"It's true." He replied. "And I know Prince Kail will miss you as well."

Kira then rolled her eyes. "I doubt it." 'He'll just go back to all of his beautiful concubines and forget that I even existed.'

All of sudden; her thoughts were interrupted as the deranged man suddenly emerged from the sewer taking hold of Kira's leg.

"You thought I would let a prize like this go?" He slurped. "Never!" He laughs and then licks her leg sloppily.

Dear God, he was insane!

Immediately, Tito rushed to save his princess and stabbed the burly man's hand as hard as he could. He growled and yanked his wounded hand away, glaring at the boy who scrambled to get Kira to her feet.

"Hurry, Princess Kira! Get beyond the gate! The Queen won't dare to touch you once you're outside of her reach!" He commanded. The young woman nodded shakily and pursued the doors, but the man emerged once again, grasping Kira's arm.

"Unhand her!" Tito snarled and clashed his blade against his attacker's.

"You little pest!" The man hissed. "I'll skin you first!" Tito, mustering all the energy and force he could; shoved him backward and pushed Kira to the door.

"Go, Princess!"

"Tito, come! We have to—"

"Princess Kira," he interrupted with a sad smile. "Thank you for saving my life. You are such a kind woman with a heart of gold. I promise to never forget you and I hope you don't forget me either. May the Gods be with you." He said and with one last saddened look, shoved Kira through the doors and slammed them shut—locking himself inside with that beast.

"**TITO**!" Kira screamed, as she sobbed at the horrible reality before her. "Tito, please?! Don't do this! Open the door, Tito!" Her fists pounded against the heavy door while her heart raced.

'No! Please! I can't leave him!'

"Kira!" Prince Kail called rushing over.

"Prince Kail!" She gasped and ran into his arms with tears in her red-rimmed eyes. "Please! We have to help Tito! He's inside battling a monster!"

"What?" The prince gasped. "He's inside?!"

"The Queen has him! And he's going to be killed!" She sobbed against the handsome prince; praying to all the Gods to spare this poor boy's life.

* * *

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red River: Kira Ishtar**

* * *

The fate of Tito the slave boy is now unknown! After bravely saving Kira from the clutches of Zuwa, the Kashuga—our protagonist will soon have to make a choice regarding her chance to return to New York while facing the consequences that her actions bring.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Vengeance**

* * *

"Open up!" said Kikkuri, pounding his fist against the huge doors. "Tell the Queen she had visitors!"

After a few moments; the doors suddenly freaked slightly open to reveal a tired servant, answering on the other side. He yawned loudly.

"Who dares to awake her Majesty? Come back tomorrow." He insists.

"Prince Kail dares." said the young man firmly. "Now, fetch your mistress at once; this is an urgent matter!" He ordered.

"Prince Kail! Of course—at once!" The servant quickly and hastily retrieved Nakia, who entered shortly after, feigning tiredness and sleep deprivation. All while eyeing Kira closely.

"Oh … Prince Kail." She yawned. "How unkind of you to wake me. I'm very tired."

Blood boiled inside of Kira's fists as she gritted her teeth. How dare she feign innocence when a boy was trapped inside her palace walls and after plotting to kill Kira right on the spot not too long ago either?

Normally, she would've restrained herself from saying something rash—but her anger was too great!

"You liar!" Kira snapped. "You tried to have me killed moments ago! So stop pretending and tell the truth now!"

A hand came up from Prince Kail to halt Kira's emotional words. "Your Majesty; please excuse this intrusion. There's been an embarrassing mishap, I'm afraid. One of my young servants sleepwalks and has wandered into your palace. Would you be so kind as to return him to me?"

His voice was calm, cool and collected with a silkiness that made Kira state at him in wonder at how composed he was in a dreadful situation like this.

"How odd … well, I'm afraid your search has come to an end. The servant is not here." She dismisses quickly.

Tears filled Kira's eyes. She couldn't leave him! Not in the hands of that vicious beast!

"Tito is here! That horrid giant you hired tried to kill us!" She barked. The Queen smirked under her guise of outrage.

"You **dare** question the word of a Queen?" She asked with a haughty glare. "Your do best to silence your insolent tongue before I have it cut out; Prince's consort or not: you **will** show respect to me!" She snapped at the girl.

"Please, your Majesty," Kira now begged, unable to control the sorrow in her voice. Kail sympathized with her burning emotions. "Please?"

"Your Majesty; if I may with your consent—search your palace. I shall never forgive myself if my somnambulant servant harmed you!" He tried.

Now—Nakia whipped her head around and flared at the meddling prince. "I told you he's not here! Now, go Prince Kail! And take your raving strumpet with you!" She hissed.

"Wait! Your Majesty, please! If I could—"

"You forget yourself! I am the Queen! The Tawananna! No one but the Emperor commands me! Now go!" She barked and disappeared behind her closed doors. Prince Kail's jaw locked.

"Prince Kail! Don't listen to her! Tito **is** in there! I swear to you!" said a desperate Kira.

"I know," he replied with a solemn stare. "But she **is** the Tawananna. Her will is law."

"What's a tawananna?"

Prince Kail's jaw tightened. "It means 'Empress'. The most powerful woman in the Empire."

"Oh no," Kira quivered. "So what do we do now? We can't leave him!"

"I'll plead my case to my father personally. We will go to his palace today. For now … we will have to wait." He says with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kira. I will do everything I can to free Tito." She took his words of reassurance to heart and hoped that somehow they would give Tito the will and strength to remain alive until then.

_I won't abandon you, Tito. I promise!_

* * *

**AT PRINCE KAIL'S PALACE**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Prince Kail. I swear I wasn't trying to escape and disobey you—I was trying to be patient but I heard a noise and it was Tito trying to go get my clothes for me! I had to stop him!" She explained as Kikkuri wrapped her injured hand.

"I understand, Kira—but you must understand that our world is different from yours. You should've alerted me of Tito's actions sooner." He says with a firm but gentle voice. "In any case; I've already sent a servant to tell my father I am here. Though I doubt he will see me at this hour." He frowned. "I'll get him to come to the Queen's palace with me somehow."

"Prince Kail," an unknown voice interrupted. "Why all of this for a servant boy?"

Kira and the third prince turned in time to see a young, yet slightly older gentleman standing in the doorway. He was fair skinned with blonde hair like Prince Kail, but had more of an unfazed expression.

"You have all you need to send the girl home. Forget the slave boy and let it be done."

"Ilbani?" said Prince Kail. "Allow me to introduce Kira. Kira—this is Ilbani: steward of the palace and my foster brother."

'But I can't go home yet! I can't leave Tito in the hands of that monster!' She thought with a shiver.

"I … I can't abandon Tito, Prince Kail. As much as I desire to go home—Tito deserves to be home here as well!"

"The boy may already be dead," said an emotionless Ilbani. "Forget him. You must return home at once."

Appalled, Kira stood. "How can you say something like that? He's innocent and only a child!"

"The 'giant' you speak of that captured you is named Zuwa, the Kashuga." Ilbani explained. "He is cruel, vicious and has … very strange ways. He is a chieftain of a barbaric tribe. They say he loves to wear jewels of all sorts and what he loves even more: is to collect the skins of his victims. Apparently, a child's skin is even more delicate and precious to him. He will waste no time in taking Tito's."

Kira's heart pounded in her chest, drastically and painfully. She could only imagine the torture that Tito must be enduring at this very moment. "Then we have to rescue him! Right, now! He have to save him!" Instinct took over her senses, as she tried to dash for the door—but the Prince was faster.

"Kira, wait!" Prince Kail called to her, but she was blinded and deafened by the silent yet loud sounds of Tito's tortured cries. It broke her heart steadily.

"Let go!" She yelled with new tears in her eyes. "I have to help him! He risked his life for me! I can't let him die in vain!"

Mustering his hidden strength; the Prince caught hold of her arms and restrained her against him while she thrashed wildly.

"Let me go!" She screamed/sobbed. And then, without warning—Prince Kail took hold of her slim waist and her the back of her head, yanking her forward and crushing his lips against hers. She shivered and huffed into the forced kiss, but visibly seemed to relax as he melded his lips with hers gently and carefully to ease her erratic thoughts and actions. Ilbani and Kikkuri watched in silence.

When Kira ceased her movements; Prince Kail pulled away slowly, allowing her to breathe in small pants, while he kissed her forehead.

"Listen to me; I haven't given up on Tito. If I forget that—then I'm no better than the Queen. I hold the life of a slave's as dear as a noble's." He promised and sent a firm glance at his steward. "I will do everything in my power to save Tito. Is that understood, Ilbani?"

The man bowed forward. "Forgive me, I was out of place."

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER (THE EMPEROR'S PALACE)**

* * *

"Is my father awake yet? What's taking so long? I have an urgent matter I need to speak with him about." said Prince Kail. Kira followed behind while her anxiety pooled and looped through her entire body. Time was passing by and the sun would soon rise. Tito could be gone, but she refused to believe that just yet.

That is … until … they came across a few servants whispering secretly amongst themselves. Prince Kail pressed forward.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Oh! Prince Kail! Nothing, sir! Only idle gossip." A servant replied.

"Out with it, man."

"Well … a guard just told us—a boy was found outside the city wall. A boy of 12 or 13 years."

Kira's heart sank. _Oh God, no please! _

Following the men's gossip; the trio of Kikkuri, Prince Kail and Kira rushed to the gates outside of the city where vultures hovered over a single spot that was crowded by five men.

A guard noticed their presence. "Your Highness!"

Kira stopped just a few feet away, gazing at the bloodied wrappings that covered the body and face of the victim. Her body trembled uncontrollably.

"Let … let me see the face!" She commanded shakily. The guards obeyed and pulled back the sheet. Her worst fear was confirmed.

The blank, hollow look of Tito's eyes stared at the air aimlessly as dried blood pooled out of his mouth and nose, onto the hot dirt.

Her hands covered her mouth to silence the scream that begged to come out. Nonetheless, it found its way to her throat.

"**TITO**!" She shrieked. Prince Kail, visibly disturbed bent down and noticed something very gruesome hidden beneath the cloth. How vile could this man be to do such a thing to a child?

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"Please, Princess. Look away!" Kikkuri urged, but his words were futile as Kira plopped to the ground and pulled back part of the sheet that revealed a skinned hand where blood and pink flesh rotted under the heat. The smell was abhorrent; but Kira was too filled with immense sadness and horror to feel or smell anything but her own tears coming again. This time it was a wave of endless sobs that overwhelmed her and forced her to grasp the skinned boy's body tightly in her arms and scream for him.

"**TITO**!" She cried hysterically.

The guards watched in complete awe of how saddened this girl was … over a slave boy. Prince Kail watched with sadness and through the urge to comfort her was there. He knew it was better to let her emotions breathe out for as long she wanted.

Under the hot Anatolian sun; the Prince watched on as the American girl screamed and cried for her lost friend.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER (SUNSET)**

* * *

Things were very bleak and sad for Kira after burying Tito's body properly. The trio had returned to Prince Kail's palace to digest what they saw and for Kira to wash the blood off her skin and put on some new clothes.

She did so with a blank face.

Death is never an easy subject and this was the first time she had ever actually seen a dead body, but more than that—it was the first time she had ever seen someone so brutally murdered. An image she would never forget.

She sat on the ledge that overlooked the pond and small garden to the east. Her eyes were heavy with sadness and guilt.

"You have to eat, Kira." A voice said. She turned slowly to see Prince Kail appear.

"You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled. "Tito … is dead … because of me. I may not have wielded the blade that ended his short life, but I assisted in his murder by not making him turn back." She sniffled before sobbing for probably the sixth time today.

Prince Kail's expression deepened with sadness as he moved towards her.

"It's my fault." She whispered. "I can't bring him back. I can't tell him how amazing he was to save me like he did … or tell him how I'll miss his joyous attitude. Never seeing his bright smile again." She trembled. "I-I've never felt a pain so terrible like this." She cried.

On pure instinct; the Prince grabbed hold of the weeping girl and held her tightly in his arms. His fingers ran through the curls of her hair, providing a soothing effect that eased her sobs.

"P-Prince Kail?" She whimpered.

"Don't cry, Kira." He whispered, the tears in his own eyes dripping suddenly. "I can't bear to see you cry." He shut his eyes and then allowed himself to be enveloped in his own sadness at the cruel death of Tito as he held onto Kira for dear life. They clutched each other as if they were each other's life source; neither willing to release the other as they gently rocked each other back and forth—the combined sound of their muffled sobs reaching the ears of Ilbani who watched from afar.

"Forgive me, Your Highness." He suddenly spoke. The two emotional beings pulled apart slightly while still keeping a hold on each other.

"I must speak with you immediately."

"What is it, Ilbani?"

"We must prepare the ceremony for the princess at once. I spoke with the royal astrologer. At dawn: the morning star will rise for the last time in this wet season." He explained. "The last time for an entire year."

"Kira," Prince Kail breathed at the realization. "This coming dawn?"

_I … I leave at dawn?_

* * *

**EARLY DAWN—THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Night passed over like a summer's breeze—quick and swift. And it made the knot in Kira's stomach tighten. Though the imminent joy of returning home after spending these last few days in Hattusa was refreshing … it didn't feel right.

Regardless, Kira hurried to put back on the clothes she arrived in with a semi-sluggish pace.

"The springs are full. In a few hours; the propitious moment will arrive." said Prince Kail, solemnly. "I am ready. We can start at any time from now."

He watched her keep silent and slip her boots on.

"You … seem ready to go." He said quietly.

"Yes." She replied with a quiet tone. She stood up and approached the young prince. "I didn't like you when we first met; but … recently, I've kind of … taken a small liking to you." She admitted.

Prince Kail smirked and took the brave chance of grabbing her hand to hold. She didn't refuse it.

"'A small liking?'" He repeated with a wry chuckle. "I think there's more to that than you're letting on."

"I guess we'll never know." She whispered with a small smile, before realizing she needed to distance herself. She couldn't get wrapped up in what could be—maybe if she was born in his time, something special. But even without Prince Kail's influence—the decision to stay was still eating away at her thoughts.

Abruptly, she takes a few steps back and looks away from his longing eyes. Kikkuri then enters.

"Princess Kira … we will miss you greatly here." He offers a smile.

She nods and then proceeds to leave, but the voices in her head wouldn't stop causing chaos. She had no life here! What would she do if she stayed? Continue to be his concubine and watch him be with other women? No! She had more dignity than that! Besides—college was where she wanted to go! To be a doctor, save lives, help the sick—being the bridge between those who cannot take care of themselves.

She couldn't abandon everything she's worked towards in New York!

But Tito … how would she move on with her life … when Tito's murderer was still in Hattusa; killing and skinning whomever he desired?

She clutched at her heart and Prince Kail's face became understanding of where her heart was. But just like Kira—he knew she had to go home. Hattusa was no place for a beautiful, gentle flower like her.

"Prince Kail … do you not wish to send the girl home?" Ilbani suddenly asked.

His jaw set in place. "I said I would … why do you ask?"

"That is wise," Ilbani bowed. "When I heard you had taken a concubine; I thought you had finally chosen a wife. I was very troubled."

The Prince sighed. "I haven't forgotten my vow." He said and then looked to the slowly brightening sky. "The Gods brought Kira into my life … but …," he paused, unable to find the words, though he knew what to say.

Ilbani knew this as well.

"You needn't worry," he continued. "Soon she will be gone … and even if she stayed …," he stopped himself as the memories of him trying to make love to her resurfaced. He smiled sadly.

_You're not a noble prince—you're a beast!_

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE DAWN**

* * *

"The morning star rises for the last time in this year's wet season. Tomorrow, the season of fire and drought begins. The springs will not be full again for a whole year." Prince Kail said, reminding Kira.

"If we miss this chance—you will be stuck here in Hattusa until the next year when the morning star rises again." He warned. Kira swallowed thickly.

"Prince Kail," said Kikkuri. "I have stationed soldiers at the seven springs. They will defend them should the Queen's guards attack."

"Good." Kail nodded and then turned back to the American girl.

"Kira; this is the spring you appeared out from. Step into the water and then I can send you back home." He instructed.

"B-But … the Queen … has power over the water. What if she—"

"She may try something." He says suddenly. "But I wield as much power as her. I can counter anything she does. Have no fear." Kira nodded and then carefully approached the spring.

Sadness then filled her heart again.

_If I go home … I'll never see him again_

Suddenly, the water raged at her entrance and rose to trap the girl in its clutches.

"Oh no!" She cried.

"The Queen's magic!" said Kikkuri.

"Stay where you are!" Kail commanded. Then—a powerful gust of wind suddenly emerged. The Prince remained firm and concentrated on the wild water that constructed around Kira. The winds raged harder and fiercer; commanding the water's obedience.

Kikkuri and Ilbani braced themselves while Kira watched in awe of Prince Kail who stood in the center, his garments tousled by the winds while remaining still. The realization set.

_He … he can control the wind?!_

* * *

**NAKIA'S PALACE**

* * *

The rush of wind upsetted the waters Nakia controlled and rebelled against her influence; obeying the master of wind. She yelped as the pan of water erupted and spilled over her pedestal suddenly.

"Curse you, Kail!" She growled. "But it's not over, girl—mark my words: you will **never** see your home again!"

* * *

**AT THE SPRING**

* * *

The water finally slowed and eased; wetting Kira's body but soothing itself back into the spring like nothing happened. Prince Kail smirked as the winds around them eased as well.

"Prince Kail!" She said, wanting to go to him.

"Stay where you are, Kira!" He ordered. "You must stay in the spring! The sun is rising any moment now!"

The girl obeyed and took a deep breath; ready to return to the home she knew and loved.

"God of Time and Space!" Prince Kail began. "Return this girl to where she belongs! Hear me!" She commanded as the winds began to rustle again. Then—Prince Kail froze as did Kira as they looked over at the top of the wall guarding the spring; a huge burly man stood wielding a sword in hand with that same crazed smile.

_Zuwa, the Kashuga!_

"Little one!" He yelled and leaped down, taking hold of Kira. "We have unfinished business!" He slurped and salivated. Kira yelped in fear. Prince Kail unsheathed his sword.

"Zuwa the Kashuga!" He growled. And then with steady hands—battled the huge man for Kira.

Enveloped by his embrace; Kira took notice of something he wore on his arm. Her eyes widened.

It was Tito's necklace. The one his sister made for him … when he left his home.

"Kira! Get to the spring!" Kail yelped urgently. "I'll finish the spell!"

Zuwa released his hold on Kira to fight Kail, which allowed the girl to see the new headband he wore. Tears filled her eyes again.

_No … it can't be …_

Zuwa noticed her disgusted and startled expression and grinned. "Do you like my new headband? That child's skin was very soft. I enjoyed skinning the life out of him. His screams were pleasing as well." He taunted.

_That monster … that … son of a bitch! I will __**never**__ forgive him! I __**will**__ kill him! _

Rage and fury overcame her senses and flooded her ears, blocking Prince Kail's words.

"**YOU WILL PAY**!" She roared with hot tears and rage filled eyes. "I will kill you! I swear I will!"

Kira was not a violent person—Hell, she could barely watch a gory movie like Sweeney Todd without getting sick. But this beast—this inhumane being, did not deserve her kindness, forgiveness or mercy. He needed to die for this unforgivable crime.

Adrenaline surged through her veins and pushed Kira to run after Zuwa as he charged for the prince.

"Kira, no! Don't be foolish! You must go!" He pleaded, but the girl was too consumed by her hatred to listen.

Zuwa turned around to face her and grinned as he raised his sword. "I'll take your little head!"

"**KIRA**!" Kail bellowed in fear. The American girl surprised both him and Zuwa. Using her rusty, but handy gymnastic skills; Kira made a high jump, completing a cork twist that flew over Zuwa's head and let her take hold of the skin cap of Tito's flesh from his head.

"Little Rabbit!" Zuwa growled.

Kail gasped in shock as he watched her gracefully remove the cap and fall towards him. He caught her with ease and hugged her to his chest.

"The sun is rising!" Zuwa then said. "My work here is done!" He hissed and then ran off beyond the spring wall with his followers from the other seven springs following in pursuit.

Kikkuri and two other soldiers rushed to Prince Kail's side as he held Kira with confusion in his eyes and voice.

"Kira … why didn't you go home?"

"I … I couldn't." She stammered with hiccups. "They have to pay … for what they did to Tito!" She said fervently and looked up into Kail's eyes with tear-stained cheeks.

"They have to suffer for their crimes. For murdering an innocent child! The Queen and her evil must be stopped!" She sobbed. "I can't go home … until I've avenged Tito's murder, Kail. I can't." She cried.

"Oh, Kira …" he whispered and grasped into a tight hug. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, sobbing until there was nothing left to cry for.

Kail held onto her the entire time.

* * *

**NAKIA'S PALACE**

* * *

"She's still here? Good work!" The Queen grinned evilly. "Take these jewels as your reward, Zuwa. Now I can get this girl at my leisure."

The barbaric man nodded and took his prize gratefully.

"My next plan is already in motion. And if all goes right—Kail will not be around to thwart me this time." She laughed as the new dawn of the season and new change began.

* * *

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


End file.
